Kanius Production Timeline
by Kanius
Summary: Ford1114 has written an in-depth almanac on me, my fanfiction/writing history, and history with fandoms in general. Guest starring a young man and his Egyptian Digimon partner who serve as special hosts for this reading session.


**Disclaimer** : All things belong to their respectful owners.

 **Ford1114's A/N** : Hey readers and viewers, since my final fanfiction (Shinnen:New Year) is almost complete, I have written this historical timeline about the author himself. This is explaining information of not just Kanius' biography up to this point, but also backgrounds of fictional creations in an economic perspective, and the timeline of the _Character Corner_ universe is included. This almanac has very big facts to display! Please enjoy!

 **Kanius' A/N** : I thought I'd service my collaborator and friend, Ford1114, by allowing him post this on my page since this timeline pertains to my fanfic biography and the elements that helped developed our _Character Corner_ universe. While this almanac mentions the fanfics I've written, the _Character Corner_ universe and its timeline is non-canon to my main fanfic stories ( _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ , _Digimon Fusion/Kai_ , etc.). So, please have a look. Please note, this almanac may be updated over time. Anyway, hope you like what you see and learn a little about me.

( **2/15/2017 update** : It's Ford1114 again, this is the second update for the start of 2017.)

xxxxx

 **(Cue** **Amon Tobin –** _ **Easy Muffin**_ **)**

Seated in a comfy red chair, a young man with short dark hair wearing a dark blue robe pulled a large book from a book shelve. He sat down on the chair and faced the audience.

"Oh, good evening. My name is Lance Canebrook, future heir of Canebrook Industries and one of Kanius' first O.C.s in his popular _YuYuGiDigiMoon_. In fact, you might know me as the vessel of that series' first main villain, Pharaohmon. Oh, an speaking of which, Pharaohmon has seen better days. Right?" Lance addresses another guest in the room.

Suddenly, a tiny blue spirit sprite materialized. He had the visage of a Pharaoh's face. He floated over and looked at the book in Lance's hand.

"The good half of Pharaohmon was reformatted as my Digimon partner and these days we're hanging with a group of Metas called the West Coasters."

"What are we reading today, Lance?"

"Why, we're reading the biography of my creator and well known fanfic author Kanius. Wouldn't you like to get to know him better?"

Pharaohmon smiled in response. "Oh, wouldn't I? Sure, I would!"

"Well then, what do you say we get started? This was written by Ford1114," Lance opens the book and eyes the audience. "Why don't you read along with us? Make yourself some tea or whatever you prefer. Hopefully we can learn something about my creator." He turns the page and starts reading. "And here we go."

xxxxx

 ** _Kanius Production Timeline_**

 ** _By Ford1114_** _**and Kanius**_

xxxxx

 **Before Then/Background (General):**

-The omniverse, a hypothetical set of all possible infinite and finite universes comprises everything that exists. At the center of the omniverse is our _Real-Life Universe_ as the core, where we live and go through our different lives as real-life humans. In an economic viewpoint, outside off our universe are fictional dimensions that we envisioned in our own _canon_. With the rise of technology boom and the internet, the fictional omniverse keeps growing with new creations being made.

 **The Fictional Social Classes**

 **1.)** **Official/Canon Layer** : Creators of various media and pop culture such as anime, video games, and live-action movies create fictional universes that are 'official works' without fan interference. As always, there are good, mediocre, and bad works. The first of these fictional works are obviously mythologies, religion, playwrights, and fairy tales by our ancestors such as Homer and Shakespeare with many interpretations, you can say that Fantasy is one of the first genres before the advent of Science-Fiction at the 20th century.

 **2.)** **Pseudo-Official/Pseudocanon Layer** : The next layer shows professional fans that are 'pseudo officials' (though official creators appreciate them to the point that they make guest roles, these are not truly official that they still don't own the rights and doing these as non-profit, proving that these adopted creations are just as a great or even better than canon. They make money out of original stuff, but not on copyright works.) such as _Yugioh/Dragonball Z Abridged_ , _Nostalgia Critic_ , _Angry Video Game Nerd, Dead Fantasy_ (which the universe is in permanent suspended animation due to Monty Oum's death), _Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi/Grim Tales from Down Below, Super Mario Bros. Z, Dragonball AF_ (the universe is in permanent suspended animation due to the author now works in _Shonen Jump_ ) _, Dragonball Multiverse,_ and _Death Battle_.

 **3.)** **Fandom/Personal canon Layer** : Finally, there's a third layer consists of millions of fanfics, fanart (though most of these are more like illustrations for character/setting descriptions), doujinshis, roleplays, original works that are not published, and others. Because of this, most of the public sees fanfics as stereotypically amateurish. Some are good and others are badly written (yes, even the dimension of _My Immortal_ exist). Only 10% of stories/crossovers/mega crossovers/others stand out by good/professional fans with respects to canon and have unique takes such as Ultrasonic007's _Zero Two A Revision_ , a DBZ AU called _Bringer of Death_ , a Kingdom Hearts AU (pre-2010s/Birth by Sleep) made by Darius Almighty called _Trials of the Keyblade_ , and GuiltyKingOumaShu's _Reclaiming the Throne_. Others are _Nick Ian_ 's artwork, _Jadenkaiba_ 's artwork, the late _DMajorBoss_ ' inspiration, the _Pantheon TV Tropes/Self-Demonstrating Articles_ , and _Mutitus_ ' canon take on _Pokemon_. It's hard to find something good in a huge litter of amateurish works.

 **Actions of Real-Life Humans**

-Each generation (prominently the Millennials (Generation Y)) grew up with popular culture and do things for the mood and tie-in the growing economy. Each reader have interest in different fandoms: Someone hasn't seen an old anime in years and focus on current 'anime season' these days that at times it's hard to remember that boggles in their memory as people age. Some people have good memories to remember many things. Someone rewatching a certain piece(s) to visualize and getting back to a certain fandom. People do these for fun and/or a job. People keep improving in their creativity will rise from fan amateurish to official professionalism. It's part of growing up for real-life humans and balancing online and reality.

- _In general, the whole omniverse is every human beings' (and other races if they exist beyond our planet) works with official, fandom, etc while our real-life universe is in the center._ In _individually_ , the 'omniverse' representing one creator is still a part of the multiverse in their own perspective.

-When a creator/author(s) puts a story or anything else on hold, that 'universe' goes suspended freeze animation, temporary or even indefinite. When a fanfic and/or other thing is canceled without official closure, that fictional universe is permanently destroyed. When a fiction is on hiatus/or deleted and later gets rebooted/rewritten, that universe is altered to the new setting by the writer. When a fiction _does_ have official closure for a series finale, the creator/author's lease is release for their creations to have freedom in shaping their own destinies. Most exceptions are official works, because when they finish airing, its _finish_ for the official creators to release it for their fictional creations to be free vice-versa, unless the creator(s) decide to revive it. This is the truth that even though creating an official work is a tough experience, having commitment to specific fandom(s) sometimes feels slightly more restricted and honestly tougher that the person has to follow their rules (Take it that someone is not good at duels in _Yugioh_ , so he has to ask a friend to do it for him). That is why there are people losing interest of a certain fandom (such as Naruto since it's the most overrated anime in fanfics). Of course there are fandoms that their 'universes/beliefs' are 'out of control' such as Sonic fans, Narutards, and Steven Universe recently.

-It is why AU universes existed. How canon characters can go OOC. Yes, there are also creations that are made by trolls, flamers and other bad people, to which real-life security has to report their harassment on social media. There is also plagiarism. It's honestly sad to say for human beings. Not to mention there are those online users that contribute fandoms argue often in making drama and ending relationships like some officials, their not as general and worldly, it is just that they feel personal and _more ugly_.

-Executive Meddling can be either good, mixed, or bad in shaping any kind of fictional work for better or worse. _Dragonball_ is a great positive example that originally in the Androids Saga, Toriyama would have only use Androids 19 and 20 as the villains till his editor convinces him to add Androids 17/18/16 and Cell (alongside his transformations) which give positive and game-changing results to viewers and fans.

 **Towards a Coming Biography**

-Since the creation of fanfiction's official website in 1998, one of these first generations of authors has risen in the ranks to begun his hobby career….

xxxxx

 **Before Then/Background (Kanius (SSJ4Takeru)' history):**

-The author's mind creates his fan-foundations of the nexus dimension. He needs a central source to connect the gallery of fictional universes. Being a fan of _Sailor Moon_ , he creates a parallel version of the Galaxy Cauldron with Sailor Cosmos/Guardian Cosmos as the sole ruler. Simultaneously, Chaos, both the primordial void life form of Greek Mythology and the ultimate evil of _Sailor Moon_ , is made as the antithesis of Cosmos. For eons, Cosmos and Chaos conflict with one another many times, but have balance for order. One cannot exist without the other.

 ** _Conceptual Years_** **(1998 – 2005)**

-In the early days as SSJ4Takeru, the cauldron creates two dimensions of DF-616 Prime (base on the original D-Fusion stories that before the Ascendants in Digimon Fusion Kai, there were Digital Fusion Warriors) and the original YYGDM-01 (with original WoP, Invasion of the Rajita, and when the original Dawn of Chaos happened (which eventually this universe transitioned to Crystal Tokyo connecting the main YYGDM-01). This is where the author begins his beta-author partnership with LazerWulf).

-The author created DVT-98 as a parallel version of _Digimon V-Tamers_ , he makes Taichi (DVT) and this dimension's own 'Turtle Prime' for all universes with Digimon existed (but only connected to the fanfic author himself, and not other fans) to interconnect (that includes DF-616 Prime, DF-616, and YYGDM-01). Taichi (DVT) is crucial to be safe, because if he dies, then all Digimon-related characters connecting to DVT-98 will cease to exist.

-Before real-life 2001, the author made his first fanfics that are amateurishly bad (such as some Sailor Moon stories, Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) an Alien/Digimon crossover, and a Spawn/Digimon crossover where TK played Spawn and Davis/Kari were married (it was done by one of his old collabs back in the late 1990s-2000, before SSJ4Takeru's internet was offline and loses contact)). He found his first collaborative partner, a fellow Sonic and WWF/E fan named Dark Spawn, and they started writing a WWF/Sonic crossover (pitting Sonic characters against and with WWF wrestlers in typical wrestling storylines) called _WWF Mobius Warzone._ This lasted from late-1998 to early-2000. The author and Dark Spawn had a mutual split as the author wanted to focus on his real world studies. He and Dark Spawn would later meet again on sporadically communicate until they meet on Facebook years later. These universes were removed out of existence by the author. Before D-Fusion, he saw previous Digimon/Dragonball crossovers/universes but they were amateurish. Max Acorn's _D3_ series was the only exception.

-Even before that afterwards, parallel versions of Ryo & Millenniummon/Zeed are about to go to the Tamers dimension, only that thanks to the author's interference, Millenniummon used the last of his dark power to travel back in time to DF-616 Prime's past and retcon out of the first 'first' D-Fusion events (based on the first versions of D-Fusion before SSJ4Takeru removed them for the rewrites).

-This was also SSJ4Takeru's first inspirations from other authors/contributors that were once active like Max Acorn (the person responsible for helping Digimon Fusion and Ascendants), Ninetalesuk, Belletiger, and UltraSonic007 (it was him that inspired the author to branch out timelines of his stories alongside some of his writing style). _Digimon_ was prominent around the early 2000s. A decade later (2010s) will show the same/additional cycle of contributors such as Chaosblazer and Ford1114.

-DF-616 Prime in its last saga (real-life 2005), Millenniummon/Zeed is one of the first prominent darkness users (yes, the same power coming from Chaos, Zeed once use Planet X when darkness is at its fullest) that threatens the multiverse referring as The Dark God, but is stopped by the most powerful Digital Fused Warrior named Galactic X. A goddess named Moinanea exist in DF-616 Prime that serve as the opposition of Zeed, but these OCs' powers are nothing compare to the _real_ Cosmos and Chaos. At that same year is when the original _Wrath of Pharaohmon_ is complete, the success of YYGDM segue to _The Invasion of the Rajita_ and subsequent fanfics that follow.

 ** _Dark Years_** **(2006 – 2009)**

-In real-life 2006, the author once did an original story in FictionPress named _Mazoku Huntress Season I: The Huntress Arc_ before its discontinued. This is a first attempt to write an original novel during his time in college, but hasn't had enough experiences yet. The author once again mentions his dream of novels back in his A/N of YYGDM Gaiden Ch. 1.

-Then, the cauldron created the universes of DF-616 Ultimate Uncut, Naruto Land of Darkness, Sailor Moon Galaxy Stars and Witchblade Sakura. DF-616 Uncut and Land of Darkness are removed, while Galaxy Stars and Witchblade Sakura's universes are under suspended animation (based on the indefinite hiatus of fanfics). Base on these experiences at that time, the author hasn't watch much of _Dragonball_ and _Digimon_ while focus prominently on _Naruto_ and other anime of the 2000s (such as _Death Note_ and _Code Geass_ ), before his interest on the former begins to dropped (though he continues following the manga and official news). Overall, despite continuing YYGDM, this phase in hindsight serves as 'The Dork Age'. Also with the first cancellation of Toonami in real-life 2008, this is the era when SSJ4Takeru's name changes to Kanius from here on.

-The author originally has Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna, who first appeared in _D-Fusion: A Future From Hell_ and _The Invasion of the Rajita_ , for her influence to crossover D-Fusion (of the attempted Ultimate Editions) and YYGDM till it was put on hold for a few years until the early 2010s.

 ** _Recreational Years_** **(2010 – 2015)**

-In the early 2010s of real-life, thanks to the experience of _Dragonball Z Kai_ , this is when the author's personal creativity is prominent again. The Galaxy Cauldron is responsible for the creation of the Triad Dimension (DF-616 (Digimon Fusion Kai), YYGDM-01 (YuYuGiDigiMoon, the main one with WoP Redux and the main DoC with Rajita still intact in-between), and XLR-8 (Digimon Accel Stream by Chaosblazer). The first two universes are Kanius' chance to rewrite the stories since his improvements as a writer. Cosmos creates SliferGigaSeadramon, RaPhoenixmon, and ObeliskMegaGargomon as guardians of their respective dimensions.

-DF-811 is use as DF-616's alternate future where the Future Trunks expy named Dimitri Ishida lived, alongside the _Digimon Xros Wars_ dimension that both have connect to the main Triad.

-Across Conventions Theme Park (AC-TP) serves as a famous multiversal theme park. Takeru Cage, Kanius' OC Avatar, lives there as the founder. This dimension interconnects the canon dimensions and the Cornerverse in allowing most guests to visit.

-While Cosmos is a multiversal singularity/universal constant, Chaos' essences exist in many dimensions (affecting them in some way).

-A tribute in _Dissidia Final Fantasy_ with the deities: Cosmos and Chaos.

-Raava/Vaatu's nature are like Cosmos/Chaos in the _Avatar_ universe.

-The concepts of Light/Darkness (alongside Nothingness) in _Kingdom Hearts_.

-The Force and The Dark Side in _Star Wars_.

-Eru Iluvatar as the creator of the _Tolkien_ universe (Lord of the Rings/Hobbit/Silmarillion) references Cosmos alongside the forces of good. The concept of Darkness connects to Chaos.

-The existence of Primus and Unicron in the _Transformers_ multiverse as multiversal singularities.

-Chaos' power source exists in the main _Castlevania_ universe (not Lords of Shadow), especially Aria of Sorrow.

- _God of War Ascension_ once again reminds that Chaos created the Primordials like in the Greek myths. In _God of War III_ , Kratos unleashes Chaos to the world after killing the gods, but unleashes hope (coming from Cosmos) in the end.

- _The Legend of Zelda_ , Hylia symbolizes good while Demise symbolizes evil. The Golden Goddesses (Din, Nayru, and Farone) serve as creators before then, someone like the universe's triad.

- _Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire_ is one of the few dimensions that has no relations to Cosmos/Chaos because it deals with humans kingdoms going against each other to claim the Iron Throne (unaware of the coming bigger threat of the White Walkers) and a meta-nod that George RR Martin is against fanfiction.

-In _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_ , the Spiral Energy represents hopeful cosmos, while the presence of the Anti-Spirals represents chaotic despair. In another perspective, the Spiral Nemesis that the Anti-Spirals attempt to avert is part of Chaos since the hypothetical force will bring the end of the universe.

- _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ is also independent to Cosmos/Chaos due to handling hope and despair in a different way, especially with the nature of magical girls/witches, Incubators, and Goddess Madoka/Law of Cycles. _Guilty Crown_ and _Sword Art Online_ are also independent, hence the reason why GCLK-1113, a _Guilty Crown_ AU, is made by Ford1114 for these three anime of the 2010s to exist in an alternate YYGDM-01 setting.

-The OCs of Sailor Senshi such as Sedna, Orcus, and Charon are just Kanius and LazerWulf's own interpretations since there are many other OCs created by fans that use the same names but different versions.

-A few deities and specific characters such as Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Athena (Saint Seiya), the Kais/Supreme Kais (Dragonball), Lord Simultaneous (TMNT, both versions from the 2003 and 2012 series), Arceus (Pokemon), the Doctor (Doctor Who), the Avatar, and the Narrator (Space Dandy) gain spiritual contact to Cosmos.

-It is possible that the Ora Guardians are multiversal singularities similar to the Thirteen made by Primus.

-Besides that, Cosmos is one of the few who is aware of being fictional and speaks directly to us. Even though the Galaxy Cauldron enforces the multiverse, Cosmos is aware that there are other versions of herself and different concepts by real-life creators and fans throughout the omniverse.

-Cosmos manage to imprison the main bulk of Chaos in YYGDM-01 (and even other alternate YYGDM dimensions, but to small degrees), this is before coming to contact with Sailor Charon, which leads Charon to become 'chaos incarnate' and responsible for the _Sailor Moon_ events (especially the parallel creation of Queen Metalia, Death Phantom, and Pharaoh 90). It is the user that becomes the 'Complete Monster', not the force of nature.

-To celebrate Digimon Fusion's tenth anniversary in real-life 2011, _Across Dimensions_ brings the Triad universes ( _Digimon Fusion Kai_ , _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ , and _Digimon Accel Stream_ ) together as the first crossover event for the author. His wish to crossover DFusion and YYGDM finally happened.

-During the main _YuYuGiDigiMoon: Dawn of Chaos_ , Sailor Charon/Sailor Chaos & The Prophet/Millenniummon become another of these threats (since Millenniummon/Zeed) that threatens the multiverse. The Paradais duo's attempt is thwarted by Sailor Moon and her cosmic united forces, though there are dimensions that are destroyed such as the abysmal _Dragonball Evolution_ and Kanius' old fanfics.

xxxxx

 ** _Kanius Production Abridged Timeline_**

 ** _Universe: Character Corner_**

xxxxx

 **The Origin**

-Before this dimension's creation, us authors (The Ones Above All) have this idea that when Sailor Charon freed Chaos from its prison in YYGDM-01 (only the main one, not the original timeline one, not other AU universes whatsoever), somehow a side-effect while Charon becomes 'Chaos incarnate' makes a shard of Chaos slip through that sends through the nexus dimension in becoming an aspect. So another ironic viewpoint, YYGDM-01!Charon indirectly is responsible for this crucial act.

-The universe begins with nothingness. Upon us made the history of the Cornerverse's foundation, Chaos' shard aspect arrives there, expands in size and cause the Big Bang. Sailor Cosmos who watches over the Galaxy Cauldron observes this, so we convince her to create a copy of Sailor Cosmos from her to watch over the Corner universe. Sailor Cosmos' aspect arrives in time to balance Chaos for order and serves as bringing life and the stars, more likely us having unlimited freedom with 'anywhere goes' compare to the Triad dimensions.

xxxxx

 **The Past**

-During the eternal conflict between Cosmos and Chaos, their energies create the Primordials of Greek Mythology (such as Lord Chronos and Ananke/Sailor Pluto I, which then the Primordials create the Titans, which they then create the Gods of most mythologies and so forth most people know the obvious tales. Earth (Known as Midgard and Gaia/Terra herself) and many other planets are born. Mesopotamian and Zoroastrianism exist in Corner, but the mythological figures don't exist in YYGDM-01 even though stories are made by humans.

-Just like YYGDM-01, Cosmos and Chaos create the Jewels of Eternity (JOEs). Cosmos/Chaos also create their major creations called the Cosmosastra/Chaosastra respectively with their oppositions and elements:

 **-In YYGDM-01, there are four each:** Ma'at/Isfet (Egyptian) (Fire), Yggdrasil/Ginnungagap (Norse) (Wind), Pangu/Hundun (Chinese) (Earth), and Amenominakanushi/Amatsu-Mikaboshi (Japanese) (Water)

 **-In Cornerverse, there are five each:** Ma'at/Isfet (Egyptian) (Fire), Yggdrasil/Ginnungagap (Norse) (Wood), Pangu/Hundun (Chinese) (Earth), Amenominakanushi/Amatsu-Mikaboshi (Japanese) (Metal/Wind), and Abzu/Tiamat (Mesopotamian) (Water)

-Ginnungagap and Yggdrasil's presences led to the creation of the other Nine Realms of Norse mythology: Between the void are Niflheim and Muspelheim as the first realms that includes Ymir, the primordial Jotun. This is followed by Asgard, Jotunheim, Alfheim, Svartalfheim, Utgard, and Nidavellir. The Silver Millennium can count as a 'tenth realm'.

-The war against Tiamat shows Marduk, the Annunaki and other deities (such as a younger Ma'at) unite to oppose Tiamat's forces. Tiamat's wrathful presence even affects YYGDM-01.

-The beings who'd later become Egyptian deities come from space. The birth of the three Egyptian Gods can be traced to Ma'at, goddess of truth, balance, and justice. Cosmos grants the first ever Star Seed to Ma'at, transforming her to Sailor Galaxia. Galaxia's reputation as the strongest Senshi spreads through the universe. Galaxia/Ma'at is wooed and courted by Isfet. Ma'at conceives two sons: Ra and Apophis. Isfet is revealed as a Chaos agent and takes Apophis away to be a disciple for Chaos. Galaxia sends Ra to Cosmos and leaves to pursue Chaos; Ra becomes the Winged Dragon of Ra. Apophis and Ra battle over the JOEs. Apophis receives the Time, Space, and Reality Jewels. Ra gains the Mind, Soul, and Power Jewels. Ra conceives two sons using the Soul and Mind Jewels: Osiris and Set. During Ra and Apophis' wars, Osiris and Set become Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor. Ra defeats Apophis, seizes & seal the JOEs, and ultimately seals himself with his sons.

-Sailor Cosmos then sealed Chaos in its prison when it goes out of control. Cosmos then creates fictional deities such as the Dimensional Trio, Ora Guardians, Raava (and Vaatu at the same time), Supreme Kais/Gods of Creation, and Supreme Guardians.

-Other Lifeforms are made individually and concept such as the Incubator race, the Gods of Destruction, the Rajita, and even the Old Ones (such as Cthulhu). Obviously, Majin Buu exists since time immemorial.

-A sudden leak from Chaos' container erupts that the black mass attempts to engulf the universe. It is then that Odin, Ra, and Vishnu arrive to destroy the black mass. But, two remains survive: One becomes Akadean (The Hadean Taiyoukai) the first demon life form and creates the realms of Reikai (Spirit World), Makai (Demon World), and Meikai (Demon World's afterlife). The other crash land on earth like a meteorite that killed the dinosaurs (which then give birth to Aku millions of years later, the events of _Samurai Jack_ and so).

-Besides Mythology, Religions such as Christianity (with The Divine Comedy) exist as well. That means God, Jesus, and Lucifer/Satan exists. In fact, some mythologies can be rooted from religion and co-exist with each other. This is the case from Eastern religion (Buddhism, Shintoism).

-The Nine Circles of Hell (Inferno): Limbo, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Anger, Heresy, Violence, Fraud, and Treachery.

-The Seven Terraces of Purgatory (Purgatorio): Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Lust.

-The Spheres of Heaven (Paradiso): The Moon, Mercury, Venus, The Sun, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, The Fixed Stars, and The Primum Mobile.

-Western Demons co-exist with Japanese Demons within the Makai realm. Makai is an ever expanding universe; any and all demons from different cultures and ideologies can live there. For example, Mukuro (YuYu Hakusho) gets acquainted with Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers).

-Lucifer/Satan creates other incarnations of himself (such as Trigon, Satan (South Park), Him (Powerpuff Girls), Mundus (Devil May Cry), Lucifer (Dante's Inferno), Satan (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow), and Satan (Nostalgia Critic/ChannelAwesome)). Jesus and Jesus (South Park) are also separate characters.

-One of the demons named Gremory is the ancestor of the whole Gremory bloodline (meaning Rias Gremory and her family are her descendants). The same goes for another demon, Phenex who is the ancestor of the Phenex Clan (Riser Phenex and his family are his descendants).

-The human race evolved from prehistoric primates. Thus, prehistory is over and the time of human history begins such as Atlantis, Egypt, Greece, Medieval times, The Age of Christ, Norwegian, and the Silver Millennium's time. Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom's assault on the Silver Millennium happen simultaneously as Ragnarok.

-There are seven eras of the _Age of Man_ : Prehistoric (creation of life up to the first human species), Golden, Silver, Bronze, Heroic, Iron (humans fend for themselves without the gods up to the present timeline), and Crystal.

-At the same time, Da'ath (Hebrew meaning: intelligence, knowledge, thinking) comes to existence since monitoring human evolution and extermination. They are a secret organization sought to make their own apocalypse by restarting the human race when that day comes and act through their envoy, known as Yuu (canon). However, their true origins are unknown (due to the real-life creators didn't put much depth to their background) that even Cosmos and the deities cannot trace the historic source.

 **The Present**

-By seeing this in today's time, much of anime, western animation, films, video games, and other pop culture come to mind and live in one shared universe. That includes corner versions of _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ , _Digimon Fusion Kai_ and _Digimon Accel Stream_ ; they have the memories of their canon fanfic selves and have similar personalities yet their still different selves.

-Before that, character corners/segments happen back around the real-life early 2000s where Takeru, once SSJ4Takeru alongside Coral (who's origins are not fleshed out at that time) hang out with their favorite characters such as Digimon, Dragonball, Spike Spiegel, Final Fantasy VII, Ranma, and Wolverine. With the retcon history, these past events actually took place in an old Abridged universe _(called Character Corner Prime)_ with no origin and SSJ4Takeru did these for fun (2000s), while the main Abridged universe has the corner events and eventual in-depth origin history (2010s). It's a reminder of two YYGDM-01 universes.

-Though there are different separate incarnations (such as Kai, YYGDM and tri. Taichis appear, alongside YYGDM and Crystal Sailor Moons, two Impmons (YYGDM and DF-616)), there are those that have only one version exist in the Corner verse: such as Ryo & Cyberdramon, while different versions appear in the YYGDM-01 and DF-616. There's also Seadramon who is the same as the YYGDM as Kotori's partner, instead of separate versions from YYGDM-01 and DF-616. The Devas are the same as YYGDM, instead of separate versions from YYGDM-01 and DF-616.). Since there is only one Millenniummon/Jeremiah exist, he is the same one that also freed Burizalor and the Corrupts besides Apocalymon, hence understanding why they knew each other for sometime. Yuu (GCLK-1113) is born by AU versions of his parents instead of YYGDM-01, Yuu Grand is born by the sole Paradais duo (and being raise by them instead of being thrown out like his counterpart, LK!Yuu inherits more of his parents' traits). Sedna and Quaoar (YYGDM-01) have XLR-8 versions, that does not apply in Corner. As mention about Odin/Ra/Vishnu, though their YYGDM-01 don't have this memory, these versions are the same ones that destroyed the black mass that one of the shards reincarnated as Aku. Seth (YYGDM-01) does not use the Minions of Set (Samurai Jack), but his corner version does. DF-616 and YYGDM have different set of the Four Sovereign/Huanglongmon, while Corner has just one set.

-In YYGDM-01 in terms of Yugioh trading cards; since Synchro exist in their future timeline and thanks to XLR-8, they have to release the XYZ cards first because having Synchro summons would mire the main timeline. In Corner due to following real-life, they release the cards in order up to the current Pendulum summon.

-The past (Including the Lost Christmas OVA/Game) and present events of _Guilty Crown (canon)_ occur. Da'ath is involve at that time where they create the Apocalypse Virus meteorite and is responsible of the Lost Christmas events. Since the final episode of the anime, the first GHQ organization has been disbanded. Da'ath goes back to seclusion, but Yuu (Lost Kingdoms) makes his appearance and imprisons Yuu (canon) to banish him to the nexus dimension. Thus, LK!Yuu takes control of the Da'ath organization, similar to what his parents: Sharon/Sailor Charon & Jeremiah/Millenniummon did by reviving Paradais (which was formerly Dartz').

-The events of character corner segments pre- _Shinnen:New Year_.

-The events of _First Party Corner/Siege of GranDracmon_.

-Due to the laws of the corner verse, the _Guilty Crown: Lost Kingdoms_ versions of the GC characters exist in Japan, and a second GHQ organization is established that is fully controlled by Da'ath. However, the _story canon_ events of the Guilty Crown: Lost Kingdoms fanfic did not happen.

-This means the _Guilty Crown: Lost Kingdoms_ characters have differed lives. Shu and Gai are still childhood friends, but also went to the same high school (Tennouzu High, that means the LK versions of the Tennouzu students take over since their canon versions graduated years ago.) while work alongside each other in the Undertakers. Kurosu Ouma and Saeko Shijou are still alive which Shu stays in their apartment. Gai lives with his biological father, Shuichiro Keido, and both are aware that their on opposite sides (Gai reforms Funeral Parlor, while Keido is in the Anti-Bodies), but they remain quiet when not in the battlefield. Haruka Keido does not marry to Kurosu. LK!Inori is actually a new clone modeled after the original Inori (canon), full name as _Inori Yuzuriha II_ , she escapes from Da'ath on her own (unlike Canon!Inori who is rescued by the canon!Undertakers) and attends Tennouzu and Funeral Parlor at the same time. Mana Ouma remains alive, is in full control of her crystal powers, and is not evil unlike her canon self, but retains her yandere tendencies; Mana also attends and finishes Tennouzu High. Inori II receives her crystal powers from LK!Mana through each other. As for LK!Yuu, he attends an evil school and is one of the top students in his class, he is controlling GHQ as part of his internship/work experience, he meets Kriemhild Gretchen in his school and become a couple. Three new Void Genomes are made by Sephirah Genomics, one used by LK!Yuu, and the other two are stolen by Funeral Parlor for LK!Shu and Gai to use. GHQ has recently become rivals to CainCorp. LK!Arisa and her grandfather have taken over the Kuhouin Group, which is formerly Canon!Okina and Canon!Arisa (before she joined Da'ath due to her obsession with Canon!Gai). Fyu-Neru that's joining the second Funeral Parlor is the same one from the original.

-At some point, the Puella Magical Girls came to guide LK!Funeral Parlor while staying alongside them. Sayaka and her family lives next door to Ayase. Kyoko is adopted by Argo's family. Mami is adopted by Oogumo and Kurachi as her guardians. Nagisa is taken by Shibungi and his wife as her adopted parents. Homura is adopted by Haruka, who she sees Keido as a step-uncle and Gai as her cousin. Madoka and her family live next door to Shu's family. Both Madoka and Homura attend Tennouzu High. Before the LK!Funeral Parlor meet the Valkyries in _House of Madoka_ , they (but with Nagisa on their side) still met the alternate versions as a form of test.

-At the same time, since _Sword Art Online_ exist in _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ , the events of the first two seasons happen.

-The events of _Second Party Corner/Digimon Fusion Movie: Yagami's Second Coming_. This is where at the end of these segments, the Puellas (except Nagisa) appear as cameos to invite the heroes.

-The similar events of _Dawn of Chaos, D-Reaper's Fury_ (yes, the Ch. 1 prologue separate from the DF-616 story happened) and _Battle of Digital Gods_ except deviations such as: Yamato remains instead of disappear like his DF-616 self (and Yamato meets Beerusmon and Whismon, alongside he became Level 3 sooner than his DF-616 self). The Avengers are involved besides Iron Man. Unlike their YYGDM-01 counterparts, Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei knew each other before since they team up against Paradox in showing it takes place after 5Ds ended (instead of before in YYGDM-01). This means during the fight against Professor Frank, all of the Signers use their most powerful forms of their dragons. Pluto still calls Charon a 'monster', but not often unlike her YYGDM-01 self. Janyuu Wong remains alive. The Dawn of Chaos Big Bads did meet and briefly fight one another (DoC Ch. 59 segment reference). When Sedna  & Angemon X go to the Dragonball world, instead of the canon!Popo, it's Abridged!Popo. The DoC Chapter 63 segment that ties-in House of Madoka.

-Between September and October 2014. Similar events as _Valkyrie Advent_ but with minor differences. The Valkyries have a two year age lift compare to their YYGDM counterparts. Mist and her Erinyes become more proactive as they attempt to stop the awakening of the other four Valkyries' awakenings. Kotori recruits the Valkyrie Maidens early than their YYGDM-01 counterparts. The conflicts with Loki, The Lokar, and the Second Ragnarok are similar except various deviations: The war is slightly more destructive than YYGDM-01. Jessica's old surname is Nightwood (but was originally Nightwind before briefly changed after Ragnarok is over) before change back to Nightwind in Shinnen. Skogul temporary used Huginn  & Muninn before the ravens left (only to permanently stay with Skogul in Shinnen). Gondul's eyes are normal (before her right eye is scarred during Shinnen). Reginleif is willingly evil unlike her YYGDM-01 self. Geirskogul didn't merge with Skogul. Some exclusive forces of Lokar/Evil Myths appear like Minions of Set (Samurai Jack) (of siding with the fake Seth involved), Titans & one of the three Cyclops gone rogue (Disney's Hercules), and the Tarasque (that Skuld's group fought in Paris besides Rota). Some of the main Lokar forces retreat to hiding and survive (example: Loki use the Lord of Realms armor/dragon form to fight the valkyries and allies before defeated, turn back to normal (while saving his special armor) and escape). Anton & Bruno haven't witness Philippe saving them from the incident. Philippe doesn't briefly die during this series of events like his YYGDM-01 self apparently does in VA Ch 6. Brunhilde and Skuld still have yet to fully recover their past memories. Valkyries/Erinyes didn't become Dai-Valkyries/Erinyes yet. Tuxedo Norse is involved exclusively in YYGDM-01 (And Word of God: He wasn't even supposed to appear in VA until he is imposed to be put like Venom's last minute addition in _Spider-Man 3_ ). Mist (YYGDM-01) is not an Erinye, and unlike antagonists like Charon, Ghidorah, and Burizalor who remain similar in both Story and Corner, YYGDM!Mist is a completely different character from other versions like Corner, and has big potential to be one of the most (if not truly the most of all) hate sink characters in fanfiction. The outcomes of Ragnarok happen differently: the Corner!Ragnarok ended by the will of Allfather engulfing everything to end the war, YYGDM!Ragnarok ended by Skuld unleashing too much of Niflheim's power and destroys everything akin to Sailor Saturn.

-At some point, some of the heroes such as the YYGDM Founders visit Takeru Cage's Across Convention Theme Park and stops a dimensional criminal.

-The events of _House of Madoka: Halloween Night_. It occurs in the heart of New York City that the magical girls (while Nagisa stays behind) invite the heroes, villains and other characters, that include the LK versions of Funeral Parlor, Tennouzu High students, and Kirito. The LK versions of Daryl Yan and Dan Eagleman are sent by GHQ to spy on the facility. After observing the events of the Halloween party, Da'ath comes to their conclusion that not only do they fight Funeral Parlor and the magical girls, but also the rest of the heroes and villains across the corner universe.

-The events of _3.5 Corner/Kuipers' Party_.

-The events of _3.5 Corner/Villains' Welcoming Reunion_.

-The West Coasters make their debuts in real-life May 2015 with deviations of their main story compare to their YYGDM-01 counterparts in 2010 (making it an obvious meta 5th anniversary), as they are the last YYGDM hero group to appear (while YYGDM-01 has the Valkyries as the last ones to appear since the Planetary Senshi were the first heroes). Also on that same month, there's a skirmish event similar to Neos United with some slight deviations: Raynare (High School DxD) has a one-sided alliance with Chaos Magician Girl, but the fallen angel is secretly a Da'ath scout that manipulates her to revive Apep (Apophis). The other Valkyries, LK!Shu (such as LK!Shu fought Raynare), few Puellas, and the SAO protagonists (though Asuna didn't see Skuld, and Sinon didn't officially interacted with Brunhilde) are makes a guest cameo similar to Pegasus. Each of the four Valkyries fought a possessed Acolyte: Sigrun/Sayaka - Buster Blader, Gondul/Kyoko - Amazoness Swordswoman, Skuld/Nagisa - Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Skogul/Mami - Dark Magician. Seto controlled by Apep becomes a Malefic Blue-Eyes instead of a normal one in YYGDM-01. Kensuke (Corner) becomes a dragon the first time in this event instead of his XLR-8 self happened in Weekend at Kenny's before YYGDM/Apophis Trilogy. The Valkyries, Chimeras, and West Coasters have a moment of teaming up. Apep is then finally killed (instead of his YYGDM self imprisoned again, only to be 'consumed' by black flames). After which, the JOEs are sealed in the Imperium Empire (instead of passing over to owners in YYGDM such as YYGDM!Andrea is holding the Mind Jewel possessively), allowing Corner!Scott and Dirk to use their meta powers on their free will instead of the reliance of jewels. Corner!Chaos Magician Girl is also scott free in doing thievery instead of her YYGDM self being captured by Cain's forces. In YYGDM, Dirk's other Rogues (except Buzz who works with Cain and Playdate who joins TWC) are captured by Cain's forces, but in Corner the Rogues remain together at large (and Corner!Buzz is not a backstabber, though Playdate recently keeps touch with TWC). In YYGDM, Seto/Lyn gave birth to Kisara; in Corner, Seto/Lyn gave birth to Helio and Kisara after Shinnen.

-August 2015. To coincide the release of Resurrection F shown in the US, the Three Fiends/Scumbags/Stooges (Burizalor, Cyrus, and Digital Warlord) show off their evilness to the audience. At one point, they attempt to harass the Adventure tri. Digidestined in halting their production to their first movie. Then, they are stopped by the heroes, such as the signature fight when Omega and Metalla Xs show off their Super Ascendant God forms the first time while Burizalor shows his golden form. D3s fight the Warlord, while Angemon X/Sedna/WarAngemon/Celesta X fight Cyrus. Beerusmon and Whismon don't interfere and simply watch. The scumbags also send the WEAPONS (FFVII) they mind-controlled to fight the Beast Tamers, Brunhilde & Seadramon, Skuld (she and Brunhilde are the only Valkyries involve), Philippe & Jaguarmon, and the FFVII heroes as to coincide the announcement of the FFVII remake (and Advent Children's 10th anniversary). Specific WEAPONS the characters fought: Brunhilde vs Ultimate Weapon. BlazeGallantmon vs Ruby Weapon. QuakeGargomon vs Emerald Weapon. AuroraInumon vs Diamond Weapon. StormSakuyamon vs Sapphire Weapon. The WEAPONS then combine to the Chimeric Weapon, but it's eventually obliterated. At the end, the scumbags are driven off.

-The events of _Shinnen:New Year_ (series finale)/ _Evergreen Passion_.

xxxxx

 ** _The Final Years_** **(2016 – 2019/2020 (?))**

-Outside of the corner universe, it show the watchers of the Triad dimensions (such as X/Max and Sailor Pluto, fearing there's a forthcoming danger more powerful than D-Reaper and Paradais) observing the events of the corner verse (even though they remain _unaware_ that they are fictional characters themselves). Before that, Canon!Mana (corner) spreads the Apocalypse Virus outbreak through the multiverse that many dimensions are destroyed by the virus. This event is called **_The Apocalyptic Convergence (known as the Apocalyptic Upheaval)_** , which is about to reach the Triad dimensions, but Sailor Cosmos and a few helpers see it coming and create a force field to safeguard the worlds in time. This take place after _YuYuGiDigiMoon: Apophis Rising_ , _Digimon Accel Stream Movie: Final Acceleration_ , and _Digimon Fusion Movie: Battle of Digital Gods_ , but before _Digimon Fusion Kai: D-Reaper's Fury_ 's epilogue.

-It turns out at the end of the _Accel Stream Movie_ Ch 4, a being of fictional comprehension named Zeed X makes an early bird appearance even though he didn't appear in his true self, and is using a Mira (Xenoverse 2) appearance to fight Dramon X (XLR-8). In Chapter 5 of the _Accel Stream Movie_ , the fight between Dramon X (XLR-8) and Mira/Zeed X is strong enough to affect dimensions such as DF-616, YYGDM-01, XLR-8, JNaegi's fanfics, GCLK-1113, and even the Cornerverse. The Zeed X appeared in _Shinnen_ as the final boss is actually an aspect, even though it's a very powerful one. This means the _real_ Zeed X is out there that he's the main Big Bad in _Cross Generations_ by sending his agents to disrupt dimensions.

-The events of character corner segments post- _Shinnen:New Year_ and before _Defiants_.

-During the Final Years, the author has specific disagreements and annoyances lately besides his own reflection of 2016, which are explained in detail at the A/N of _Valkyrie Homecoming_ Segment 8. This is one of the biggest turning points besides his fanfic activity starts to fade. He will start writing his first novel in the beginning of 2017. The start of 2017 has the author's Twitter account getting more attention; this shows more steps to be notice outside of fanfics.

-The events of _Valkyrie Advent/Valkyrie Homecoming Segments_ , _Cross Generations_ (Dimensional Missions/Sojourner Travels), _Resurrection B/Ress B Segments_ , _Champamon's Tournament_ , and _Cross Generations_ (Curtain Call Special/Black Rebellion/Fiction's Closure).

- _Ress B Segments_ takes place before _Valkyrie Homecoming_ , while the Cornerverse's own _Champamon Tournament_ took place between these two. During the climax of _Resurrection B_ , the Ascendants and their allies thwarted the Story!Three Fiends' scheme to kill Taichi (DVT) and thus keeping DVT-98 safe.

- _Evergreen Passion Gemini_ takes place between _Evergreen Passion_ and _Valkyrie Homecoming_.

-The Sojourner Travels in the Triad dimensions has the involvements of Sailor Spirit and her arch nemesis, Sailor Specter. One of the worlds the story heroes venture to is an AU YYGDM based on the Justice Lords from _Justice League/Unlimited_.

-The _Champamon/Black Rebellion Segments_ takes place many months after _Valkyrie Homecoming_ (and a battle royale against dark counterparts of the Ascendants called the Black Ascendant Triad/Zamasumon (BAT for short)) to tie in the later half of _Cross Generations_ , leading up to their involvement in _Fiction's Closure_.

-The _Wrath of the Defiants_ in YYGDM-01 happens as the author's official final fanfiction. The events of _Final Party Corner/Wrath of the Defiants_ (series epilogue, and the last corner/segment in general to tie-in the closure of the author's fanfics) happen simultaneously.

 ** _The Epilogue_**

-Cosmos and Chaos' feud continues. They will eventually have The Sailor Wars in _The_ _Crystal Age_ in YYGDM-01 (taking place in Crystal Tokyo of the 30th century). It will be the last time Cosmos/Chaos fought in YYGDM-01 specifically before moving forward to other dimensions. Sadly, Chaos cannot truly be destroyed; even we real-life humans have no control, because one cannot exist without the other.

-'WMG: Some scientists believe that Chaos symbolizes the hypotheses/many scenarios of the 'Ultimate fate of the universe' and the 'ends of times'. The chaotic force of nature will eventually win, though there are no true winners after all, because people wonder of the cycle of universes, and our real-life universe most of all will start anew, of how a chance that everything throughout history and the author's experiences above will be repeated. But, there is no real answer here because these are just guesses, and like many other topics outside of it since we are in the 21st century, scientific opinions in real-life keep changing (even back in previous centuries when religious beliefs were dominant of predictions).

-Because one hypothesis in the far future like centuries or further, we real-life humans will eventually find technologies to travel to dimensions besides finding other life forms in space, making the imagination of learning about other universes in the nexus a reality (and why we created fiction to precede that). Even if we never get the chance since we only had 'self-inserts' to meet our favorite things in fanworks, our later descendants/reincarnations will have the experience. Obviously, we can also mention time travel. One can imagine our descendants/reincarnations will explore the universes of pop culture, especially if Kanius' descendant/reincarnation will explore the universes of _Dragonball_ , _Digimon_ , and _Sailor Moon_.

-One of the most important terms is called _public domain_. Fair uses come to mind (and especially the Nostalgia Critic's WTFU video in 2016). This is why things like Myths and Fairy Tales are use freely by everyone to come up their own interpretations (except those like the Disney and Marvel interpretations since the rights remain in these companies). When specific authors like H.G. Wells and Lovecraft died, the rights are lifted that their works are now in public domain of why they are in pop culture works in the late 20th century onward. Should the estate/rights of Tolkien, George RR Martin, and JK Rowling died out in the future, then that means they'll eventually be public domain for descendants/reincarnations of fans/people to freely use. One can imagine people use Tolkien's Middle Earth settings that took place between the Prehistoric and human history eras. Another example in the future related to that is that whenever companies of pop culture our current generations experiences eventually died out/defunct (which there will be very sad moments in human history), then our descendants/reincarnations will use them all as public domains of things like anime, cartoons, comics, video games, music, and movies we enjoyed as the next 'myths and fairy tales', and for new universes based on these to be made.

-Of course that there are some people say otherwise with different opinions about public domain such as Lycosyncer's response: _Well, I don't think Disney will go down without a fight because they are strong protectors of their properties and Marvel would do the same and I really don't think they would want their properties to go into public domain because I would think that if DC does let their properties go into the public domain, that means anybody can do whatever they want with them and DC can't do anything about it including Marvel if they were to get their hands on DC's characters. Besides, remember how long it took for Disney to finally regain the rights to Walt Disney's first original creation before Mickey Mouse that is Oswald the Lucky Rabbit? Who knows what will happen if our descendants were to continue where we left off because we'll never know what they would like or not._ _Well, knowing how strong Disney is in protecting their intellectual properties, they would not go down without fighting and would never want their stuff to enter the public domain. Well, due to recent news that there will be a Justice League/Power Rangers crossover comic coming out, when has the last time we see Marvel crossover with something non-Marvel in comics? As for that, since Jungle Book is public domain, anyone can do their own take on the property and as long as it's not like the Disney version, you're fine._

-Thus concludes the almanac of the author.

xxxxx

Lance closes the book and leans back. "Oh, well that was a lengthy novel, but we sure learned a lot about Kanius and his collaborators. Haven't we, Pharaohmon?"

Pharaohmon floated around Lance. "I sure did. I do hope Kanius writes his first official novel one day."

"And let's wish him well in the future. That's it for tonight's story time, everyone. Have a good night.

"Bye!" Pharaohmon chimed in as he and Lance waved to the audience reading this.

 **(End theme)**

xxxxx

 ** _The Reincarnation Years_**

-Section will be updated as time goes on.

xxxxx

 **Ford1114's commentary** : Here we are. This is the whole almanac timeline of the author's contributions of his legendary fanfictions so far.

Not just that, but looking back of fiction in general. The three sections of official, pseudo-official, and fanworks represent the layers of the whole omniverse in general, with our real-life universe centered. It also reminds me of economic and social classes in general of how we are all treated and seen in life. You can say the pseudo-official layer feels like the growing middle-class. Responsibility and safety is one thing.

Mainly, this shows the whole events and experiences that Kanius has in his fanfics, his contributions with people, and everything else of how he went from a beginner to an experience writer and opens many doors to new ideas and such like other people. Not only that, but the timeline of Character Corner is shown where 'anything goes' in combining all the things we watch and his fanfics to this authentic shared universe. As time passes, concepts became cerebral as we grew up in how all of these things tie together.

Yes, if you read this, then YYGDM!Charon is indirectly responsible for the creation of the Character Corner universe. Meaning a mind boggling way if you think about it, YYGDM!Charon separates her thoughts in two aspects: One is her memories of her destruction to the Kuiper Kingdom that flung to the future of Crystal Tokyo to create Future Charon. Two is the remains of her own goodness that somehow inspires the Character Corner to create Corner!Charon (not completely spawned from her YYGDM-01 self, just independent to exist in that universe) with a unique personality and not a canon Complete Monster. You can say in a WMG, Corner!Charon is imagined as a 'what could have been' had YYGDM!Charon shows what left of her humanity even though she's a villain.

Because Sailor Pluto is Kanius' favorite Senshi and have the same birth date/zodiac, her influence in helping, inspiring, and training her allies symbolizes the author's own improvements to learn as a writer and as a person (you can say that Pluto 'trains' the author to begin with, and passing her position to her successors will represent the author's transition to become a fictional writer). Back in the early 2000s, Pluto didn't have a major role in YYGDM's first two seasons aside from her connection in training Karin, but when the 2010s roll with the Triad and DoC is where Pluto's connection with the author and everything related is much prominent. Thanks to the author and LazerWulf coming up with Pluto having an evil twin sister, Charon represents the struggling aspects of fanfictions, the author's dark side in a 'temporal trap', and putting to the test of overcoming Shonen trials throughout YYGDM's Season Trilogy (which originally is just only Millenniummon before Charon is added) pre-2010. Now that Dawn of Chaos was finished in 2014 with her defeat, it represents Kanius to expand more contemporary ideas across the world.

Since 2015 has pass, we imagine what the 'Final Years' are like in the rest of the 2010s with Kanius' final fanfictions/series finales to end DFK and YYGDM. With revisions put behind us, it's time to look forward to that phase. It's going to be a great and sad moment since I grew up with these good fics, rereading them to renew my interests, and glad I help his team (and his own well-being) in the long run.

Yeah, I recall that the author once had ideas of novels someday in the future, but with the release of _West Coasters_ and _Cross Generations_ , it has become further prominent. There's going to be a lot of brainstorming and outlines (that he'll first write during VA/VH's progress) since he'll officially step out of the door to publish his books for real, probably imagined around 2019 or 2020, I don't know. Mainly, he plans to have the OCs he used and place then in a unique universe free of fan-crossover influences and loads of characters, so he can finally develop them as _real characters_ instead of fan OCs for the first time (Meaning in a way, it'll not have restricted fanfic canon rules like the triad dimensions, and have freedom akin to Corner. Though it's still complex than writing something fandom). This sound like after two decades of fanfiction, Kanius transitions his wings outside going from the Fandom Layer to the Official Layer after years of experience. We (and others) wish we want to see it happen in this competitive world, I hope I will buy his products for sure. Think of the future possibilities afterwards of being adapted to TV series, comics, movies, and video games. Anything is possible.

I feel enlightened with mixed emotions about different generations and moving forward as time passes, just that when I look back of how the experiences change us to who we are today. Take it away, Kanius (SSJ4Takeru).

 **Kanius' commentary** : Nothing else to say, you said it all, Ford. I wrote the Lance and Pharaohmon scenes for interaction with anyone reading this. Also I picked Lance because he, or at least some version of him, could become a character in a novel I hope to write one day.

I hope this almanac gave you an insight on my history with writing, fandom, and fanfiction. I see my days of fanfic writing winding down a little, but there's still unfinished business with a few fics left. All the while, I am looking into crafting universes of my own novels. Some O.C.s I've used may have a place in my novels and develop into their own characters without restrictions of canon binding them. We'll see how the 'Final Years' go and where the journey takes me, but I don't expect my fanfic activity to fade anytime soon.

Thank you, Ford1114 for this wonderful piece and the support over the years. And this one's for you, my readers whoever you are.

Until then, take care!


End file.
